


GREEK GODS & GODDESSES & TITANS & WEREWOLVES & whoops

by Theokicks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Greek Gods AU, Intersex Character, Multi, Scallison, Stalia, Teen Wolf, Transgendered Character, androgynous character, androgynous!stiles, intersex!jackson, scira - Freeform, sterek, stisaac - Freeform, trans!aidan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theokicks/pseuds/Theokicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially I took this post http://visennyass.tumblr.com/post/96651689454/g-r-e-e-k-d-e-i-t-i-e-s and changed it to suit my needs, so follow this tumblr blog because damn it is a very clever au, at the end of the fic I show which god is which teen wolf character so if you must memorize that list because I only refer to the characters as their god/titan/goddess coutner part names </p><p>If you feel I have misused any representation in this fic I admit I am not androgynous, intersex or trans myself but I really wanted to fit them in here with characters that I felt would be perfect! </p><p>and I know I forgot Deaton but if you have any suggestions I am open to them :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	GREEK GODS & GODDESSES & TITANS & WEREWOLVES & whoops

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for informing me about a few tiny errors, I've fixed them and don't be afraid to point out any others you see.

Essentially, you need to drop everything you think you know about the Gods. The real ones, or at least the ones that did their business and actually looked over their responsibilities; Hestia, Zeus, Hemera, Hecate, Hephaestus, Dike, Mnemosyne, Ares, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Phobos, Ares, Enyo, Selene, Dionysus, Nyx, Demeter, Persephone, Hebe, Hades, Eos, Eros, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Helios, Metis, Kronos, Tethys, Atlas, and lastly—and probably least—Narcissus. 

The meanings of their duties were pretty close to what ancients believed, however it was laughable how they thought they came to be, or how they imagined them to be related… 

To start things off, Hestia—goddess of the hearth and home, was mother to Zeus—the god of lighting, thunder, law, kings, and justice. Yes Zeus was the show runner but his mother Hestia often could take over “the reins” and Zeus would simply move aside, or flinch aside. 

Zeus had less promiscuity that the humans credited him for, of course he had a few brief relations with Hermes and Artemis, however, he finally settled with Hemera—goddess of the sky—faithfully I might add. 

Next on the list would be the three siblings: Hecate—goddess of witchcraft and necromancy, Hephaestus—god of the forge and fire, and Dike—the personification of justice, morality and fair judgment. And before you scowl and point out personifications wouldn’t actually exist as tangible human-like gods, you’re wrong. More wrong than this fragment! Dike is very much a god, he simply channels the manifestations of these values directly through his mind, it allows him to have a direct connection to them rather than a god ruling over something. He is that something rather than the god being appointed something, therefore it actually makes him a more ancient form of god than non-personified gods and goddesses. 

In continuation with the three siblings, no Hephaestus isn’t married to Aphrodite, and Hephaestus isn’t decrepit or deformed, he’s beautiful, and that’s purely one of the reasons Aphrodite doesn’t despise him, because a physical restraint like Hephaestus’s lameness does not make him lesser. See how inclusive the gods actually are when humans aren’t trying to spin their ideals onto them? 

Anyways, Hephaestus doesn’t really have much of a love interest but he and Athena have always had this connection, much to Apollo’s jealousy, however Apollo actually had a similar connection to her before other things… Well, in continuation… Hecate, she’s Tethys’s lover, or at least the first…she was betrayed but it seems like things are going to be okay between them…hopefully. 

Dike’s lover is Mnemosyne—the personification of memory. Together they gave birth to Apollo, unfortunately a while back when Dike, being natural justice and all, halted an imminent war, which angered Ares who then raped Mnemosyne in revenge. This is how Artemis came to be, however Ares withdrew his support from the child and therefore Dike has treated the daughter like his own, and all of the gods barely recognize Ares as her birth-father, and view her and Apollo as siblings, and due to their uncanny resemblance, twins…it’s a nice little pretend game that allows Mnemosyne to cope with her personification of memory, since she is memory in itself the only way she can escape that trauma is to create a new memory…therefore Artemis and Apollo are twins, shut up, deal with it. 

Artemis—goddess of the hunt, wilderness, archery, young women, and plague. She’s got a thing going with Hermes, but no Hermes isn’t her rebound from Zeus…that was Athena… Don’t judge, Athena and Artemis are besties, and the only difference was that this time they knew where the other’s g-spot was… But she’s with Hermes now so whatever. 

Apollo—god of the lyre, knowledge, healing, plague, prophecy and poetry. He’s always connected with Athena for their shared governance of knowledge, yet Athena’s is more of a wisdom type…still he’s pinned hard for her through time and has realized upon knowing her that he’s content being her ally rather than her lover. What aided Apollo to get over Athena as an unrequited love interest? Hades. I’ll explain later…it’s kinda kinky. 

Moving on to Ares and his family tree, we get Phobos—god of fear. He gave life to Ares and Enyo—goddess of terror and discourse. For how rude Ares is, he still doesn’t get on well with his father and sister, however, they do ride along with him as attributes of war itself, they are usually together… There was a little run in with Enyo and Hades…which is partly why Hades governs the underworld…but that will be explained later…

Now onto Selene—goddess of the moon and her brother Dionysus—god of insanity, wine, and theatre; they’ve always had a strained relationship due to Dionysus’s reign over insanity in general, however, he is manipulative to his nieces and nephews, which really causes the divide between them. The only thing known to allow them to work or fight side-by-side is Phobos, Kronos, or Enyo. I’ll explain really soon, calm down! 

Selene gave birth to Demeter—goddess of harvest, fertility, and agriculture. Now, a HUGE misconception is that Demeter has a child named Persephone…now that’s sick. Persephone—goddess of seasons, is Demeter’s lover!!! And together through the power of vagina they have a child, Hebe—goddess of youth. Don’t ask how gods of the same sex can have a child, just as you should not ask how different sexes can have children, yes different not opposite. Saying opposite is offensive to Narcissus who is in fact intersex and will send his lover Eros—god of love to ruin all affections in your life! SO DON’T ASSUME THERE IS ONLY TWO SEXES THANK YOU HUMANS! 

Ahem. I skipped over to a few gods…ignore that…alright next is Hades, Selene’s only son. Hades was once not the ruler of the underworld; his realm was actually to work alongside Persephone to help the human’s in their prayers. When war came, Ares, Phobos and Enyo terrorized their purposes, raped Hades to terrify him away from his post…and that she did. But, he was strong, he rose from his trauma to take his place in the underworld, to guide the souls terrorized by death itself, and their experiences through life. Persephone was given the duty of seasons, she would remain mostly in the underworld to support Hades, yet she would return to the Earth to visit her lover Demeter, and help her with agricultural needs…which would not exist had there not been a summer to thaw the winter. There, are you happy to discover how angsty Hades and Persephone’s lives are? Good, they do get better… Wait for it. 

In continuation of Hades he would begin to see Apollo healing and plaguing, depending on the population of good or evil humans…he was apt in poetry and would often come down to the underworld to entertain Persephone and Hades with new poems…eventually let’s just say for Hades, poems weren’t the only thing he was entertained with. Yes Hades and Apollo are ‘an item’… 

Moving on to the youngest of Selene’s children, Eos-goddess of dawn. This associates her with Hemera since Hemera we said was goddess of the sky right? Well they are pretty good friends and maybe had a fling or two…but Hemera is with Zeus now so that’s ended. 

Dionysus, he’s got a kid! Her name is Nyx—goddess of the night. She’s pals with Eos and Hemera as well since they all have something to do with the sky, they’ve excluded Helios however since he’s kinda mean… Anyways Nyx is rash like her father and she had pursued Apollo for a short time, that time being when it was actually believed that Apollo was going to the underworld to hang out “like friends” with Hades…but well…Persephone knew and kept it a secret from all but Demeter since Demeter was Hades sister for the god’s sakes! But they never breathed a word since Apollo was worried it would cause trouble for his parents or Zeus who didn’t really talk much with Hades and refused him a spot on Olympus claiming it was an uneven number and that would be bad… Like pre-school tactics!!! Regardless of their stale bitterness, Nyx followed the path to the underworld to use her cousin Hades’s believed “friendship” to get closer and possibly date Apollo… All of this plan was obliterated when she found Hades riding on Apollo’s dick. 

Now let’s be real, Apollo isn’t exclusive to any sex or lack thereof, however, he cannot for the life of him decide on a label for himself so the rationale behind his pinning for Athena and his current relationship with Hades is not to be labeled as gay but thought he wasn’t…Apollo had admitted the closest label would be pansexual or bi-sexual, however, he himself was androgynous and gender-fluid but preferred the masculine pronouns…so there’s the pot kettle black. No I know I never said Apollo was androgynous before, and maybe I should have but I said it now, don’t assume characters are hetero-normal!!! Okay I promise to avoid any “bombs” like that again. 

Whoa, we went from Nyx back to Apollo…okay sorry about that, not to play down Nyx’s importance but hey, things that she was involved in helped give you the information you have now so let’s move on. 

Haven’t really said much about Hebe…you know Demeter and Persephone’s baby girl? Well she’s not really a baby but a toddler-ish age… I say ish because she’s immortal and age is all irrelevant. Hebe spends time in the underworld, not allowed to eat down there of course so the visits are short but Hades loves his little niece. Hebe is kinda witty and independent and she’s the goddess of youth so that’s odd but she’s definitely an avid harp player, so with the development of Apollo and Hades’s relationship, Apollo would play his lyre with her on the harp and make poems, funny or cute. Wow, I really like trailing back to Apollo and Hades…well sue me for liking them!!! 

Okay here’s Poseidon!!! God of the sea and earthquakes if you are uncultured, he’s quiet but when he gets passionate you better move! He’s good allies with Hades and Zeus and often plays, this is funny, the devil’s advocate on Olympus when Hades is excluded. He’s Aphrodite’s lover, goddess of beauty and such. Together they have a child, Eros, literally the god of love, and if that doesn’t say they were meant to be, then I will tell you right now, Poseidon and Aphrodite were meant to be!!! 

Eros hates to be called Cupid, please don’t, it’s popular we know but he’s sick of being teased about some non-existent diaper and bow he’s supposed to carry around. He’s the lover of Narcissus and Helios and the three of them are a healthy polygamy group. He’s also the god who slapped Apollo upside the head and told him his sexuality had no confines therefore he has plenty of other candidates to replace his pinning for Athena with. And I guess it worked since he’s currently climbing the Hades. Okay I promise to tone down that, whatever it is… 

Helios—god of the sun, kinda a mean guy to Eos, Hemera and Nyx but whatever, he’s sick of being confused with Apollo, he’s sick of his boyfriend being confused with Eos because of the stupid letter R and he’s sick of being told that, as the sun, he’s the husband of the moon…which would make him Selene’s husband…which, just no. Let’s not entertain that delusional thought! 

Next up is Narcissus who is intersex, the reason there is no “opposite sex” so listen up. He’s in love with himself somewhat yes, and he’s a personification so like Mnemosyne and Dike he’s intoned directly with not only self-infatuation but self-love and it’s extremely important to have so he’s the god of “no you are so worth it and trust me you are a star and love yourself because you are tots the hottest!” So he’s damned important especially as an intersex god dealing with humans who tend to ignore his existence and the fellow humans who exist as intersex. When he was created his testes were inside of his body, but he had no breasts either so he didn’t exactly look completely female, therefore he figured out pretty early that he wasn’t either female or male. He has explicitly demanded the masculine pronouns and is aggressively supportive to anyone who feels disassociated from their selves—this includes Apollo. Since he initially bullied him just for teasers and funs, and when he and Apollo discovered his unique genitalia—which is no one’s business but Hades’s—he stopped and began dishing out compliments left and right. A complete 180 turn right? Almost, it’s more like Eros has an affectionate, brotherly-like care for Apollo so naturally Narcissus feels it as well. 

Metis who is in fact transgendered, agrees he is trans and doesn’t mind the label but will destroy all you love if you call him a girl. Not because of misogynistic undertones of the so called correlation between weakness and femininity, but for the fact that he was born female, and WAS NOT FEMALE. Being a god does have it’s kudos for altering the body completely and not that body alterations are needed for every case of transgendered gods/humans, however, Metis wanted it so he got it. 

Metis is currently in a relationship with Athena, sorry I promise THAT was the last “bomb” to drop. 

Lastly there’s Kronos, time lord douche-titan, and his daughter Tethys—titan of aquatic whatevers. Tethys betrayed Hecate by flirting with Atlas; however, Atlas did rape Tethys so Zeus immediately punished the titan by making him go hold up the symbolic world…because the real one would be too scary… Tethys and Hecate made up sort of, things are still tense but the gods are trying to appease them since Eros has declared they are soul mates and as such there’s no one else who would appease Kronos’s daughter properly and since Kronos practically leaps on every chance to shit on the gods, it’s best to keep them happy. 

So essentially that’s it, if you ended up understanding which characters were which gods, then bravo because I didn’t make it easy… 

Scott Mccall ZEUS  
Melissa McCall HESTIA/HERA IF YOU SQUINT…BUT MARRIAGE ISN’T THE ONLY UNION SO I EXCLUDED HERA…SORT OF  
Stiles Stilinski APOLLO  
John Stilinski DIKE  
Claudia Stilinski MNEMOSYNE  
Lydia Martin ATHENA  
Chris Argent ARES  
Allison Argent ARTEMIS  
Kate Argent ENYO  
Gerard Argent PHOBOS  
Isaac Lahey HERMES  
Erica Reyes APHRODITE  
Vernon Boyd POSEIDON (BECAUSE HIS SIS DROWNED SO IT FITS?)  
Derek Hale HADES  
Talia Hale SELENE  
Cora Hale EOS  
Laura Hale DEMETER  
Peter Hale DIONYSUS (BECAUSE HE’S INSANE SO I THINK IT FITS…)  
Malia Tate/Hale—no I will not get over that NYX  
Braeden PERSEPHONE  
Aidan METIS  
Ethan HELIOS  
Danny M. (because I have no internet connection and damn I can’t remember EROS  
Paige HEBE  
Deucalion KRONOS  
Kali TETHYS  
Ennis ATLAS

Jackson NARCISSUS   
Jordan Parrish HEPHAESTUS

Jennifer Blake HECATE  
Kira Yukimura HEMERA

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think?
> 
> Just wanted to say that Stiles/Apollo's intersex type would be hypospadias.


End file.
